A New Challenge
by puppylover1409
Summary: Summary Inside. Kevin/Gwen & Ben/Julie Other pairings are listed inside.
1. Character Profiles & Prologue

**Summary:** This takes place after the defeat of the DNAliens. A new challenge arises for the Ben 10: Alien Force team when a mysterious alien woman appears from out of no where seeking to destroy the Omintrix and capture all male life forms from planet earth. No one can say what her true objective is to do with them, but the girls on the team have a pretty good idea.

**A/N:** I do not own the Ben 10: Alien Force Characters but I do own my OC female version ones. Also I will put a link to the alien profiles from Ben 10 & Ben 10: Alien Force there as well.

OC Character Profiles & Prologue

**Name:** Eve (Earthling) Evealor (Herainian)

**Age:** 18 (Earthling Years) Unknown (Herainian)

**Race:** Herainian (Alien Shape-Shifter)

**Side:** So called villain

**Objective:** She wishes to destroy the Omintrix and enslave the male species for reproduction purposes. She desires to do this due to her being the last of the Herainian's in the galaxy.

**Herainian off spring:**

- Average development period in the womb = 4 Months

- Child growth period = Age 10 – 1 Month, Age 15 – 1 ½ Months, Age 18 – 2 Months, After the 2 months are up from growing time stops for the young Herainian in human years but continues in Herainian.

**Description:** Eve is a 5'3" tall Herainian, she has long wavy blue-black hair. On her forehead she has three dots in the shape of a triangle; this is her home symbol which indicates her species. Her ears have a feather like shape to them; also on her cheeks she has two stripes on each of them. She is well developed in the womanly aspect form in the earthling standards. Her hands consist of four clawed fingers, and her feet only have two toes with claws placed at the end; also she wears no shoes. Her state of dress is a black gown that has an open triangle at the mid-waist exposing the belly in the process.

----------------------------------------

**Name:** Cora

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Techno-Path/Human

**Side:** Resistance

----------------------------------------

**Name:** Alexia

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Heat Blast (Pyronite)

**Side:** Resistance

----------------------------------------

**Name:** Maria

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Energy Consumer (Nature)

**Side:** Resistance

----------------------------------------

**Name:** Myra

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Four Arms (Tetramand)

**Side:** Resistance

----------------------------------------

**Name:** Pauma

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Spike Alien

**Side:** Resistance

----------------------------------------

**Pairings: **Kevin/Gwen, Ben/Julie, Cora/Cooper, Alexia/Alan Albright, Maria/Mike (Darkstar), Myra/ Manny, Pauma/Pierce

* * *

"Evealor, I don't think I can hold on much longer," the king of Herainia said with a slight cough his eyes filling with black liquid as he looked at his only daughter. "I want you to try and rebuild our future, I know it will be a big burden on you but being the last of our king is too much to bear. I just hope you don't make the wrong decisions in choosing a world to help repopulate us."

Evealor looked down at her father on his death bed, her hands clutching his own. "Father you can't leave me now, I don't know how to rule I don't even think I'll find a good place to repopulate us." She had glossy tears streaming down her face, she couldn't bear the thought of being the last of her kind it tore her heart to shreds just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry I must leave you Evealor but the illness is spreading, I think I only have a few minutes left in my lifetime. But you, you on the other hand must live, so please forgive me daughter for passing on before my time." And with those last words the king's hand went limp within the reach of his daughter Evealor, his life leaving him at last after so many hours and minutes of waiting.

"I'll fulfill your request father; I will find a decent planet to repopulate us." Evealor turned from her father's lifeless form only to walk to the control consol in the main chamber. She entered in a few coordinates that would indicate a planet suitable for reproduction purposes, the first planet on the list just so happened to be our own humble planet of earth. "This looks like a decent place to repopulate my species," just then something caught her eye. Information on a boy named Ben Tennyson, the owner of a device called the Omintrix a weapon used to change into different types of aliens. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of another having her powers, while she inhabited their planet she would get rid of this Omintrix in the process. Also two other profiles appeared on the screen, one of a girl named Gwen Tennyson who just so happened to be the descendant of an Anodite; and last a boy named Kevin Levin who absorbs matter and uses it as a shield for protection and battle. This boy Kevin caught her eye, he seemed worthy of being her life long mate; she rubbed her hands together as she walked to her ship, just thinking about the boy Kevin sent shivers down her spine. Her ship consisted of three decks. First deck held the control panels, and energy storage; second deck was made up of small chambers for holding growing Herainian's, this was much like a daycare center for the children or in other words off spring. And the last and bottom deck was a holding facility which would keep the human male species contained until she deemed it fit to take one into her chamber for breeding. Not long after boarding her ship the engines blared and she was off to the planet named earth, her fathers request still newly planted in her mind.


	2. The Mysterious Abductions

Chapter One

**The Mysterious Abductions**

"I'm Amy Nichole with the evening news. Just recently young males age's fifteen through twenty-one have gone missing, not much information has been given as to the location of the abductees but professional detectives are on the case. If you are in between the ages of fifteen through twenty-one and are male, please take caution when exiting the safety of your home. Now we go to Anthony Rift with the evening news." The TV screen went black as Gwen stared wide eyed at the now picture less screen, this news meant that Ben or Kevin could be next.

She slowly got up from her seat her feet carrying her up the stairs, Ben just so happened to be spending the night and she knew he would want to hear the news as soon as possible. Gwen knocked on the guest room door her face slightly pale, the door opened with a slight swish as Ben's form filled the gap. "What's up Gwen?" He took a good look at her face before his smile turned to a frown; he could tell something was up due to her expression. "What's wrong?" His voice held extreme concern as his eyes looked into her deep green ones. Gwen spoke every word she had heard to him about the abductions, as she talked his expression dimmed even more the news was a bit shocking and scary at the same time. "Gwen, maybe we should get Kevin to stay with us for a while, I'm sure he'll be safer here than at that dump of his."

Just then a loud knock was heard downstairs, Ben made his way to the front door to answer it. There in the door way stood Grandpa Max, his face looking pretty grim as he stepped inside. Ben shut the door behind him and turned to face the elderly man whom he'd had so many adventures with in his past, Gwen appeared beside him her eyes looking up at their Grandfather her own expression still gloomy. "Ben, Gwen, Alan's been taken, one moment he was in the group for practice and the next he'd vanished." Grandpa Max shook his head; Alan was one of his best students when it came to fighting tactics. Gwen's frown deepened on her face, this news did not make her comfortable at all she needed to get to Kevin and fast. Gwen turned on her heals and ran out the front door not caring that Ben and Grandpa Max were calling after her, not too much later she came upon Kevin's garage where she knew he spent most of his time.

She saw Kevin working on his new car and let out a breath of relief, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his back. He jumped slightly as her arms encircled him, when he looked down a small smile appeared on his face. He wiped his hands clean of any oil that might be on them and set the rag on the car; he turned around in her arms only to find her expression a bit alarming. "Gwen is something the matter?" Gwen looked up at him finally letting go of his muscled body, her eyes held relief and concern at the same time. "I'll tell you when we get to my house." He just looked at her a bit confused but just shrugged it off; he led her to the passenger's seat before closing the door behind her. He then walked around taking the rag off the top of the car and throwing it to the side, he then got into the drivers seat and started the car.

Not long after leaving the garage did they find themselves in front of Gwen's house, they both exited the vehicle Gwen holding on to Kevin as if he were about to vanish himself. She opened the door to find Ben and Grandpa Max in deep conversation about the abductions, when she entered with Kevin they looked up while quieting down at the same time. "Okay now tell me what's going on, I don't like to be left in the dark." Kevin said as he crossed his arms over his chest which Gwen had finally let go of when she shut the front door. This time Ben was the one to explain the details that were relayed to him earlier that evening, Kevin looked at him with a quirked eyebrow the thought of abductions a bit surprising to him. "So you expect me to stay here until things blow over?" He said as he leaned against a wall, his dark eyes looking from Ben to Gwen then back to Ben again. "That's the plan, at least until we can find Alan." This news caught Kevin's attention; he straightened up slightly as he spoke in a gruff voice. "Alan's been taken? But how he's a good fighter, I didn't think he could be captured so easily." Grandpa Max stepped into the conversation, the look on his face quite serious. "We need to look into this and take action; we need to gather more of the Plumber kids before we can progress with a plan. We all know that we can't do this alone; I still have Cooper, Manny, Pierce, and Helen."

Kevin moved away from the wall his hands turning into fists, "Alright finally some action after that little spat with the DNAliens, but the thing is it's going to be troublesome to locate more Plumbers kids it was hard enough to find the ones on our team now." Grandpa Max finally had a grin appear on his wrinkled face, his own arms crossing over his chest. "That's where you're wrong, I just so happened to get in contact with a few of the Plumbers back in the day and almost all of them have grandchildren and each has a power of their own. But just to let you know almost all of them are girls, who I'm sure, will make Gwen a bit more comfortable." He looked over at her his face lit up when a small smile appeared on her own at his comment, it did make her feel better to not be the only girl on the team now. Grandpa Max pulled out a small sheet of paper, the ink smeared slightly but still legible. "I have their names and powers if you'd like to hear them Gwen." Gwen nodded slightly as she made her way over to where Grandpa Max was seated; she sat on the arm of the chair as he started to read off the list. "Well Cora is a Techno-path like Cooper only she not quite as strong, Alexia is a Pyronite or as Ben would put it a Heat Blast she's also part human much like Alan, Maria much like Mike whom I know we still haven't found is an energy consumer as well only she takes energy from nature and doesn't need much of it to begin with, and last Pauma is much like Pierce I'm not quite sure what kind of alien he is but they're almost exactly the same when it comes to strength and stamina. You know every kid I've found _is_ a girl, that's quite interesting; also their opposites of their male counter parts, now you don't hear that every day." He said with a light chuckle as he put the list back where it had come from.

Gwen laughed herself before she got up; it was quite a coincidence that they came across Plumbers kids that shared the same powers. Just the thought made her really think how many aliens interbred with humans. Ben frowned slightly, "More girls Grandpa, Gwen is enough in my opinion." He huffed slightly before getting smacked in the back of the head my Kevin who looked like he might do it harder a second time. Ben let out a small ouch before he turned his head away from the group. Grandpa Max put his hands on his knees as he spoke. "I'll call for a meeting tomorrow, it's getting lat you lot should get to bed." With that he stood on his feet and walked to the door, leaving without another word. Gwen sighed before she headed up the stairs, "He's right guys we need our rest." She then disappeared into her room letting the door gently shut behind her. Ben and Kevin looked at one another and laughed, like they were going to sleep they both went up to the room anyway but ended up doing something other than sleep that night.

**A/N:** Please review it gives me courage to write more. :3


End file.
